What Can I Do?
by martabak-jagung
Summary: Ketemu cinta pertama yang sudah lama menghilang di arisan teman mamanya? Sungguh tidak terduga bagi Jihoon! Tapi... (PRODUCE 101 S2/WANNA ONE) WinkDeep, JinHwi, etc. YAOI.


"Jihoon!"

"Iya, Mamaaaaa."

"Kamu anak Mama atau putri keraton, Nak? Ayo, cepat!"

"Iya, Mama. Ini sedang beres-beres bawaan."

Mama cuma mendengus. Anak semata wayangnya ini memang lelet jika mengerjakan sesuatu. Ceroboh pula. Anehnya, kalau sedang olahraga atau menari, dia cekatan luar biasa.

Ya, bersyukurlah Mama punya anak cakep dan berbakat seperti Jihoon.

Tapi tidak ada gunanya juga memuji-muji anaknya sekarang. Teman-temannya pasti sudah menunggu. Beliau harap-harap cemas sambil melirik jam tangan bermereknya. Jika dihitung, bisa lebih dari sepuluh kali Mama melakukan hal itu.

"Jihoon, lebih cepat lagi, dong! Arisannya sebentar lagi mulai." Mamanya protes lagi.

Jihoon yang sedang berada di kamar pun merengut saat memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri. Pomadenya tinggal setengah. Rambutnya dibuatnya turun ke bawah. Sungguh, remaja berusia delapan belas tahun itu bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

Rambutnya ini maunya diberi gaya seperti apa, sih?!

Diponi? Tidak.

Diangkat? **_No_**.

Berjambul? **_Nehi_**.

Poni miring? Ah, nanti malah seperti vokalis band yang itu.

Serba salah sekali.

Dia sudah move on dari urusan memilih baju dan bawaan, malah dihadapkan dengan hal beginian.

(Oke, ini masalah sederhana sebenarnya. Namun Jihoon malah membuatnya rumit, serumit tugas kalkulusnya.

Alasannya?

"Demi menjaga wibawa keluarga Park." )

"Oke." Pemuda itu menghela napas seusai bergelut dengan dirinya sendiri. Tidak penting memang hal yang dia lakukan beberapa menit lalu. Sementara waktu pun terus berjalan. Akhirnya, dengan rambut berponinya, ia keluar kamar. Disambut dengan tatapan jengkel Mama, lalu dibalas cengiran.

"Sudah Mama bilang, siap-siapnya dari jam setengah empat. Kamu malah asyik nari-nari tidak jelas di kamar."

"Maaf, ya, sudah membuat Mama menunggu lama," ujarnya seraya meringis. Mama kalau sudah kesal memang agak seram. Tapi Jihoon kebal, kok.

"Sudah, ah. Ayo!"

Jihoon akhirnya rela ditarik-tarik wanita cantik yang melahirkannya beberapa belas tahun silam itu ke dalam mobil. Belum sempat ia selesai memasang sabuk pengaman, Mama malah tancap gas duluan. Membuat kening si remaja terpantuk kap depan mobil, sekaligus terkejut. Dikira ini balap **_Formula One_** apa?!

"MAMAAAAAAA, AKU MASIH MAU HIDUUUUUP!"

 **What Can I Do?**

.

fanfiction by: **_martabak-jagung_**

.

Teen ー Romance, Slice of Life, Comedy (gagal)

.

Park Jihoon, Bae Jinyoung, Lee Daehwi, etc.

.

Pairing? Sudah ditaruh di summary, ya. ; )

.

Inspired by: Day6 - What Can I Do? (thanks ya, Jaehyung, si raja sarkasmenya Day6.)

.

Didedikasikan untuk **levioursa**. Ahay-in tidak ya?

_ _martabak_ _

.

.

.

Jihoon teler.

Iya, teler.

Bagaimana tidak?

Perjalanan yang semestinya ditempuh tiga puluh menit, berubah menjadi beberapa belas menit saja. Benar juga kata Papa. Kalau Mama sudah beraksi, Fernando Alonso lewat. Bahkan terasa seperti naik **_rollercoaster_**.

Untung saja anak satu-satunya keluarga Park itu tahan banting. Paling tidak, tadinya ia keluar dari mobil dengan terhuyung-huyung seperti kepiting keracunan batu. Tidak lama kemudian pun, ia bisa bersikap normal. Demi menjaga wibawa keluarga Park (lagi). Walaupun perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk.

Jihoon mengekori Mama masuk ke dalam rumah. Cukup besar. Langit-langitnya terasa amat tinggi. Lampu-lampu kristal menjuntaiーya tidak sampai bawah, lah. Menggantung begitu. Kalau menurut Jihoon, plafon tinggi seperti itu menjadikan rumah memiliki atmosfer yang sejuk. Warna pastel dindingnya memanjakan mata. Sofa yang didudukinya juga empuk.

Intinya, dia suka rumah teman mamanya ini.

Sedang mamanya bercipika-cipiki dengan kalangan wanita cantik yang suka bergosip, mata bulatnya memandang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Iya, dia hobi melihat-lihat **_furniture_** dan desain di rumah orang lain. Maklum, jiwa mendekornya kadang suka berapi-api dan otaknya mulai berimajinasi.

Tanpa ia sadari, seorang pemuda bergabung ke dalam sekumpulan ibu-ibu itu.

"Ah, perkenalkan. Ini anak saya, Bae Jinyoung. Baru saja selesai sekolahnya di Amerika."

DEG!

Jihoon menoleh secepat kilat. Ia tidak memperhatikan arah depan, sehingga ketinggalan satu detik untuk menyadari siapa yang ada di sana. Iya, yang dirangkul salah satu teman arisan Mama, Nyonya Jung.

Napasnya seperti tercekat.

Itu...

Itu...

Itu _dia_ , kan?

Benar-benar _dia_?!

_ _martabak_ _

Note:

Halo, semuanya! Ahahaha, setelah beberapa tahun hiatus dari FFN, aku kembali lagi ke sini sebagai author. Tapi, aku tidak pernah hiatus kok jadi pembaca. Huhuhuhu. T _ T

Sedang mencoba menulis dengan karakter baru, nih. Yey, ada adek-adek gemesku di dalam FF ini!

Sementara untuk FF lainnya, do'akan ya, biar aku dapet ilham lagi untuk lanjutinnya. Sembari nunggu laptop yang diservis, karena ideku di sana semua. Dan kemungkinan, feelnya bakal berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

Selamat menikmati FF ini ya!

Note (2): Maaf kalau prolog ini sangat-sangat-sangat tidak jelas. Karena tidak mau aku buat sepanjang mungkin dengan kebiasaan suka ngedeskripsi yang sering kebablasan ini. :(

Salam jaya,

martabak-jagung.


End file.
